


Dirty Pretty Things

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Adam meet up at the GLAAD awards.  With sexy results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GLAAD gift bag challenge. I was going to get around to actually using the gift bag, but that didn't happen so much. I also never worked in Adam yelling at Johnny to follow him on twitter. Sorry.
> 
> This is my first Adam Lambert fic. Thanks to my beta for both reading this travesty and for getting me into liking both Johnny and Adam. All errors are still my own. HAHAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> Many commas gave their lives for this story.

Johnny had intended to be fashionably late all along but Tara had spilled on herself during their pre-party cocktails and had to change so he was arriving at the GLAAD awards a few minutes later than even he had intended. He wasn't worried about being late, per se, but he only got to be famous for so long before going back to the obscurity of a nearly-empty ice rink and he wanted to enjoy his time on the red carpet, not rush down it. Getting out of the car, he took a deep breath and Tara's hand before stepping out to the media frenzy.

And fuck, it was a frenzy. Johnny usually loved being tiny and beautiful and he wasn't short, but he wasn't that tall either, which was a real pain when there was a crowd of tall actors both men and women in ridiculously high heels. Thus, he couldn't see what was going on. Something was definitely going on; it was loud on every red carpet, but the frenzied yelling and flashing he saw ahead could only be for someone REALLY famous. But now someone wanted to talk to him, and it was his time to preen, to pose, and to do interviews, so he couldn't worry too much about whoever else was further down. The interviews were mainly good, sympathetic, the usual questions about the whole 'family friendly' thing, the gender comments, etc., plus one that really pissed him off about whether or not he could really be considered 'out'. He was at the fucking GLAAD awards, endlessly persecuted for defying stereotypes, and these reporters wanted him to conform to some label while celebrating the idea that they were in a society past labels. However, he shook it off and let himself enjoy the cameras, the fact that he knew how fucking hot he was, and the many appreciative looks he was getting. Johnny didn't feel like he was working the carpet particularly quickly, but whoever was causing the collective paparazzi orgasm was moving even more slowly. Right now Johnny just needed to get around them to get in, get a drink, and keep being fabulous. As he moved from his last interviewer the din became clearer, and he could actually hear what the photogs were yelling--"ADAM!" And then right next to him, smiling pleasantly at the crowd while moving from pose to pose was Adam Lambert, looking fierce as fuck in a full suit--was that a tie pin?--and making him feel underdressed for missing shirt, vest, and tie in comparison. And fuck, how long were his legs?

Johnny needed to stop ogling the guy, he was a celebrity too, dammit, they were top-billed together, so he moved closer to the backdrop to quietly pass the madness as if it were no big deal. Okay, one more look. He looked up and saw a cute twinky guy checking him out, or was that an evaluating look? He looked again and the guy was definitely smirking at him, one eyebrow up, before adjusting his scarf and taking a step closer to Adam. Fuck, he had totally been caught out there. Whatever, so he thought Adam Lambert was hot, so did half the world. Johnny swished inside.

After going to Elton John's Oscar party and the Vanity Fair party the whole GLAAD awards felt tiny and the sort of cabaret feel seemed to suit the small gathering. Johnny chatted with Tara, flirted, drank champagne, and tried not to keep watching Adam Lambert's mesmerizingly blue-tinted head move through the crowd. It was just because he was tall that it stuck out. And Johnny was like a magpie for sparkly pretty things. That was all.

"You should go for it."

He must have lost track of the conversation with Tara at some point, because he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon Johnny. Adam Lambert. He's totally fuckable. I'd go gay for him. I mean--that would so totally not work, you get the idea. Anyway, you look gorgeous, he's single-ish, and once he gets a load of you, he'll be backpedaling from saying you're not his type in an instant. He's famous, but he's been that way, for what, a year? You've been dealing with legions of screaming fangirls for practically a decade. Don't be intimidated." Her eyes were sparkling, but that might been the generous number cosmos she'd had.

"Tara, I need to get laid, and I surely hope to not go home alone--or alone except for you--but I'm not throwing myself at him, no matter how good he looks, and especially not if he already said that. Now I think I'm needed backstage."

She harumphed, then grabbed another drink and led him backstage to prepare for his presentation. It went fine, the audience cheered, he managed to have humor and gravity, and he was glad it was done so he could drink as much as he wanted, relax, and focus on getting laid.

The show was pretty boring really, too many overly earnest speeches to too many well-lubricated guests who really did care but didn't feel like caring when there was so much pretty around. Then Adam Lambert took the stage. And fuck, he had looked good in an understated (well, considering) classy way on the red carpet and while mingling he had looked unexpectedly sweet, big smile and crinkles around his eyes visible through all the make up (not that Johnny had been watching; it was just hard not to look), but on stage he exuded a sort of raw magnetic sexual appeal from the top of his coiffed hair to the tips of the shoes Johnny was covetously eying. How come he had never thought of wearing spats? Did they make everyone look that fuckable, or did Adam make them that way? Then he was singing, and dancing, and Johnny didn't know where to look, the glittery hand rubbing at the tantalizing bulge, the luscious mouth and literally sparkling eyes, at the dancer Adam was suddenly grinding against. He settled for trying to take in the whole package (the dirty voice in his mind helpfully wondered what it would be like to, you know, take in the whole package) and if he hadn't known the stage lights made the crowd impossible to see, he would have thought Adam was looking right at him as he finished his short set. He had to look away, suddenly feeling a little guilty for objectifying him, and he caught other guy looking at him again. Maybe he was interested. If Johnny hadn't suddenly been caught up in the idea of those long legs and big polished hands and that lickable jawline Adam Lambert possessed, he might have liked the look of this guy with his delicate features and a sort of small ferocity. Yeah. This guy was more the sort he was used to, compact, not expansive. He smiled at the guy and looked away. That was sort of inviting.

He turned to Tara. "At your ten o'clock there's a brown eyed guy that's been giving me looks. I think he came in with Adam Lambert. Do you know who he is? DON'T BE OBVIOUS." He hissed the last part as Tara appeared to be about to squint and scrutinize the guy.

"Yeah. He's Adam's ex, some kind of blogger or YouTube-r, or musician or something. His name is Brad. He likes you, I should've mentioned it. You could introduce yourself, he wants to meet you, I'm sure."

Adam's ex? With Adam here, but giving him the once over? What the hell, might as well say hi. So Johnny grabbed his drink and went over to Brad's table, sitting down in the empty spot. Before speaking he took a sip of his drink and measured Brad's response, which appeared to be amused. Johnny told himself it gave him a chance to gauge the situation and he couldn't help it if the angle was great for showing off his eyelashes. He set his glass down carefully and introduced himself.

"Johnny Weir." He said, sticking out his hand prettily. The guy shook it, and for once not with one of those deadfish shakes, but with an answering firmness to Johnny's.

"Brad Bell." The man responded, a smile flitting about his lips. The just looked at each other for a moment, and Johnny figured he had come over here, he had to start the conversation.

"I noticed you seemed interested in me, and my agent told me you might like to meet me. So here I am." He gave a smile he knew was a little sweet, a little predatory. "And I always like to oblige the pretty ones."

Brad laughed. "This is so tragic." Johnny was confused, and raised an eyebrow, leaning back. Brad took the opportunity to leisurely peruse Johnny's chest, making the tragic comment even more mysterious. He waited. Brad spoke again. "Look, your agent was right, I know who you are, I totally think you're gorgeous and I've had some really delicious fantasies about this moment, and you, and grabbing those charms in the throes of passion." He reached forward and brushed Johnny's chest where his necklaces laid, making Johnny shiver slightly. "But sadly, it is not to be. Though I have to say, you really are amazingly attractive in person."

Johnny still couldn't tell if this guy was for real or not. Johnny didn't get to go out all that much, but if everyone was playing games like this now, he wasn't sure he wanted to. "Well, I have a flair for drama but I still don't see what's so tragic that you have to declare us star-crossed lovers." He kept the tone flirtatious, but Brad's eyes were suddenly serious.

"I saw you watching Adam. You think I'm cute, and I am, but if that's the kind of guy you want..." He trailed off and shrugged. "I guess I'm just not the intense type. I need levity, and Adam can definitely be light-hearted, he needs the balance, but he likes everything to be intense and it's a little exhausting. He usually goes for cute over your look, but once you meet..."

Johnny was beginning to wonder why this guy was telling him all of this when Brad seemed to realize he may have said too much, reaching over with a smile to take his hand. "Sorry for the psychoanalysis of Adam Lambert--I just know he's going to go for you immediately; anyone here would--why don't you let me get you another drink, and then maybe we can be catty bitches together for a bit, because I think I could die happy after that."

 

And then he was off to the bar, leaving Johnny alone at the table. He glanced down at his phone to see a text from Tara. He's hot! Go for it! He grimaced. This was like, the worst pick up experience ever. Brad came back with a bright smile plastered on and two brightly colored drinks. Johnny hated sugary drinks, but this was surprisingly smooth. Brad was like a different person now, the person Johnny had come over here to flirt with, and together they quietly made comments about the outfits of others and loudly giggled over them. Brad was toying with the strap of Johnny's jacket and if not for the initial conversation about how this was not ending in a hook-up, Johnny would have thought this was the guy he was going home with. People wandered over to talk to Brad or, more often, Johnny and they took silly pictures and drank more, until Johnny was sure that he would enjoy the night no matter what. Furthermore, Tara had texted that she was going to go find McSteamy and not to expect to leave with her, so he was a free agent.

He could tell he was getting to the pink cheeked (well, if he didn't have so much make up on) and likely to say something extremely quotable stage when Brad's face lit up at something over his shoulder. Johnny turned around to see that Adam and his band were returning to the table, looking re-coiffed and dressed immaculately once again. His mouth went a little dry at the bright smile on Adam's face, though it was undoubtedly meant for Brad behind him. As he got closer, Brad reached over and pulled Johnny onto his lap, loosely caging him in his arms.

"Look who I enticed over!" Brad said, "Johnny Weir!"

Adam stuck out a large hand, glittering with rings and nail polish, and shook Johnny's. His hand was warm on his palm, and he suddenly wished he wasn't wearing gloves, so he could feel it better. "Pleased to meet you. Probably not as pleased as Brad, who has already planned your relationship, marriage, and eventual break up." Well, Brad hadn't mentioned any of that. The crinkly eyes were back too. He seemed friendly, and surprisingly down to earth for someone who had just done his best to give the entire room an orgasm on stage. Adam then folded his long frame into a chair and commenced stealing food off of Johnny and Brad's picked-at plates.

Johnny was pleasantly buzzed and Brad's hands were warm on his sides through the material of his jacket, so he stayed on Brad's lap and let the conversation flow around him, between Brad and the guys in the band, while Adam finished picking out whatever it was he wanted from their plates and licked his fingers. He wiped his mouth on a napkin, rubbing off some of the shimmery lip gloss he was wearing and Johnny caught sight of a freckle on his lower lip. Brad was facing the other way, so when Adam asked how he liked the show, Johnny knew the question was directed at him.

"It was totally. fucking. fierce." Johnny replied, emphasizing each word. He giggled. "You just prowled around the stage like a cougar, but now you seem like such a pussycat." He shook his head. "Performing is so weird because the character is in their somewhere, but it's not you all the time, you know? At least, I try to skate like that, I want to tell stories about who I am or was or escaped being or whatever. Though it was easier when I was younger."

Adam was leaning forward, his concentration on Johnny. "You think it was easier when you were younger? I think the older I get the more I find the stories I want to tell."

"No, not like that. The scoring changed. Competition is really technical now, it makes it hard to tell stories. That's why I like exhibitions, or skating with my friends in shows. I don't have to incorporate all the tiny details and let the skating be dictated by the point system, I can just tell the story." He paused. "But this is boring, you probably don't want to know about the technicalities of competitive figure skating."

Adam was twisting the rings on his fingers. "No, it's interesting--I mean, after Idol I didn't have judges giving me challenges anymore and I had dreams and stuff about what I would be like if I was famous before, but now that I can really do whatever I want, it's a little overwhelming to make all these decisions, and sometimes I wish I had a little more structure to things."

He looked very serious for a moment, and looking straight into his blue eyes, Johnny kind of forgot about the make up and the costume and the hair and felt like he was just looking at another man who he suddenly very much wanted to know better. Then Adam seemed to realize that they were at a party and perhaps he should be less just Adam and more fabulous. He sat back and smirked and, like a light switch, Johnny felt like the Adam from stage was before him--someone larger than life, someone fierce and focused and consuming.

"So you thought I was a cougar on stage?" Adam said, "What if I'm on the prowl?"

Johnny laughed. "Well, you wouldn't be the only one."

"Is that an invitation?" He licked his lips, and Johnny's eyes were drawn to the freckle there again.

Johnny wasn't really sure what to say next, when Brad interrupted by suddenly turning away from his conversation to tuck his head into Johnny's shoulder and look over at Adam.

"So is Johnny not absolutely as fabulous as I said he'd be?" Brad gushed, and suddenly the smiley Adam was back.

"Yes, he definitely has the diva bit going for him, but I'm not sure about whatever else you said--diva-whore-bitch? He seems pretty sweet to me."

Johnny's laugh was a little forced, he could be a bitch --he had just demonstrated that with Brad--and everyone knew he was a diva, but hearing Adam say whore unsettled him a little. This time he was glad for Brad's interruptions.

"It's diva-bitch-whore, and you missed our bitch session. As for the whore bit, if I were as hot as Johnny God knows I'd be a slut, but his coach doesn't let him have sex. AT ALL. Right, Johnny?"

Johnny felt his face heat up a little bit, and the sudden heat in Adam's eyes didn't help. He felt a little breathless. Usually he would make a joke, but nothing witty was coming to mind. "Galina, she who is Johnny Weir's coach, she does not allow Johnny sexual intercourse while training, very strict." He felt better speaking as Viacheslav Romanov and continued as Brad shook with laughter underneath him. "Johnny must have much focus on skating, very serious, and must not be distracted by desire for cock, he must only desire the ice. In off-season, Johnny is still very busy, so important, so fashionable, it is very hard for him to find time for what you Americans call 'getting lucky'." He unpursed his lips from Viacheslav's characteristic expression and smiled at Adam, whose expression seemed hard to read. In his own voice he continued "so not so much the whore, no."

Brad bumped him with knees and pushed him up. "Well, on that note, I think we all need more to drink. I'll be back as fast as I can." Standing, he turned to pout at Adam. "I wish you weren't so famous, you're always better at this than me." Then he flounced off.

"Is it possible to be better than someone else at getting drinks?" Johnny asked, both wanting to stay on the topic of sex and strangely shy--he hadn't been lying about being busy but the season had been over for like two months and he'd had one blow job and gotten very well acquainted with his own two hands. He wanted to be fucked, but for all of his posturing he usually only got to tease and flirt, and the thought of trying to go home with the man in front of him seemed hard to fathom.

"Well, I'm tall, Brad's short, I'm fabulous and a little scary, Brad's fabulous and a little twink-y, so I tend to move through crowds better. At least, as long as not everyone wants to stop me." He smiled but it didn't seem quite as easy as earlier.

There seemed to be a lull, and Johnny wasn't sure if the tension between them was real or his imagination, so he looked down and started toying with the strap of his jacket.

"Look--"

"So--"

They both laughed a bit nervously. Adam gestured for him to go first. Well fuck. Faint hearts never won fierce rock stars. "I came over here because Brad kept looking at me and I thought he was kind of cute, but he went all dramatic on me and refused my advances. Then you tell me he totally has the hots for me. So what's a girl to do?" He did the peeking up through eyelashes bit again. Really, if there was a time to work it...

Adam leaned in to speak low. "My money's on Brad going home with Tommy. They've been dancing around each other, but I think they're worried I'll be weirded out. But you should probably at least give him a kiss so he knows what he's missing." He leaned back, eyes dancing.

"So if Brad turned you down, and this is a rare opportunity to be on the prowl yourself, why'd you stick around?" He raised one thick, gorgeous eyebrow--and really, since when did Johnny find eyebrows sexy--to punctuate the question.

"Well, I couldn't miss out on meeting you, of course." Johnny said, "even if I hear I'm not your type." He raised his own eyebrow, a delicate arch, and continued, "though Brad seemed pretty convinced otherwise." Suddenly, he didn't want this to end and if Adam shot him down, even politely, he wouldn't be able to keep sitting here talking so he rushed forward to avoid that moment. "So I'm not sure if I'm what you expected, but you're definitely not what I expected." He hoped the tension would be a little diffused, because tension there definitely was.

Adam let out a laugh and the moment passed. "No, I admit you're not what I expected either. I mean, I guess I knew you were an Olympian and that takes a lot of serious focus, ambition, talent, heart, but Brad's only shown me clips of you being ridiculous or stills where you smirk--the kind of stuff he likes, I guess. But you're less....delicate than I expected." At Johnny's exaggerated shock, he continued. "I mean, you look a lot more solid, and I guess to be such a serious athlete you'd have to be, and the sex thing--you must have a lot of self-control to focus on what really matters to you, and sacrifice for something you love is not something I would have thought about seeing you rolling around in fur."

It was a surprisingly good assessment, considering they had only just met. What could have been an awkward moment was saved by Brad returning with drinks, and perching himself on Johnny's lap this time, putting a hand on Johnny's exposed chest to settle himself. He and Adam shared an eyeroll, then a smile. As their drinks got lower, Brad got touchier and touchier, and where Johnny earlier might have found it gratifying and flattering, now he felt like he was being used because Brad kept shooting glances at Adam as he touched Johnny and Adam was giving him 'stop fucking with me' looks in return. Johnny was just about to try to make a graceful escape and salvage his night when Brad finally stopped and looked Adam square in the eye.

"I don't know what your deal is right now, but you used to go for what you wanted. Plus, you have an unexpectedly open weekend thanks to AN ACT OF GOD. And you," he said, turning to Johnny, "I expected you to close the deal." There was a really awkward moment. Adam cleared his throat and smiled winningly.

"Johnny, I've been working on costumes for my tour, and you have a great eye. Would you like to give me some input?"

What the hell. At least he would be away from this insane power play shit and even if they really did look at costume plans, it was better than this.

"Sure. I would love to see all of your shoes."

"Oh my God, that was like the worst pick up line conversation EVER." Brad said. "However, as my matchmaker's fee and as a service to you, I think Johnny needs to kiss me so I can kiss and tell and thus cover your exit."

Adam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as if this was the sort of thing he expected from Brad. Well. Johnny would make him glad he was leaving with him. He reached around Brad's head and splayed his fingers through the soft hair and pulled his face down. He kissed the corner of his mouth then opened his mouth to deepen the kiss while scratching the back of Brad's head a little too hard for comfort. He pulled away just enough to bite at Brad's lips and go in again for a few moments before ending the kiss. "There!" he said in a chipper voice, "hope that worked!"

Brad had a slightly dazed look, and Adam's ears were a little red. Brad stood up so Johnny could leave. "Yeah. That covers it. Have fun kids." He pulled out his cellphone while Adam grabbed Johnny's wrist and manuevered him through the crowd. They went backstage and Adam turned to him. "I didn't want to leave out the front, I have a car back here." Johnny nodded.

They climbed into the back of some sort of SUV with a driver who asked where they were going. They looked at each other.

"My hotel?" Johnny offered, "It's really close."

"My house isn't far, and it's pretty fabulous."

Pause.

"Who gets to do the walk of shame?" Johnny joked.

"Well it's not that." Adam paused. "This sounds so stupid, but I'm really picky about my make-up remover, okay? Smeared eyeliner the morning after might sound sexy, but it's hell for my skin."

Johnny laughed and Adam looked offended. "No, no," he hurried to explain, "it's just that I was kind of thinking the same thing. I need my products." He smiled at Adam, a real smile. "So you're a morning after kind of guy? I like that."

"Um, well, I kind of got the whole quick, dirty and sneak out in the middle of the night thing out of the way a long time ago. I'm not really too into the one night stand anymore." He chewed his lip, and Johnny couldn't help thinking the whole thing was adorable. Adam Fucking Lambert, looking every inch a rock star, worrying about proper skin care and not wanting one night stands.

"Okay, how about this. We go to my hotel. I grab a change of clothes and everything my face needs. We go to your place. We have a night and day stand, or a dirty weekend, or whatever. If it sucks, it will be like a couple hour stand but both of our skin will be spared any indignity."

Adam's face relaxed and then changed again. "Baby," he purred out "all the sucking will be good." Then he turned to the driver. "His hotel." Johnny gave the address and ran upstairs to pack a quick bag and then rejoined Adam in the car. He felt kind of giddily excited about this, like he was sneaking out of his house in high school (not that he ever had, there wasn't anywhere to sneak to), and nervous, because well, Adam Lambert.

He was a little breathless when he climbed back in, and Adam was taping on his phone with a shiny nail. He smiled big at Johnny as he shut the door. "Okay, a dirty weekend it is." He turned on the purr again, "And I promise to make it as dirty as you want."

"Well so far this is the most chaste dirty weekend I've ever had." Johnny quipped with wide eyes. Adam laughed again, that throaty delighted sound and pulled Johnny, unrelenting, onto his lap, straddling him.

"I think I can fix that." He said, and despite being underneath Johnny, they were at eye level. With a firm grip on Johnny's hips, Adam leant forward and kissed him. Adam's mouth was surprisingly cool and unexpectedly sweet considering they had been drinking the same thing (he thought). Adam's lips were big and soft and they seemed to capture Johnny's just right, licking his top then bottom lip, delicately running along his teeth, then plunging in messily. Johnny kind of love messy wet making out, especially when his partner seemed enthusiastic about kissing in and of itself and not just as a prelude to something else. Adam seemed content to continue the make out session, leisurely sucking at Johnny's bottom lip, pulling back to admire his handiwork apparent in Johnny's red red lips and then going back in. By the time they got to Adam's, Johnny was pretty sure Adam was the best kisser he'd ever met.

Johnny half expected a frenzy, but Adam led him to a huge bathroom instead of a huge bedroom. "Make up first!" He announced, grinning, not a trace of his earlier gloss on his lips, just freckles on pink skin. Johnny pulled out all of his necessary items, and methodically started taking off his make up, as Adam did the same. Eyes, then face, then cleanse, then moisturize. On Adam's side, the dark eye make up came off, then the foundation, revealing more and more freckles. Johnny rubbed in a little more moisturizer as he watched Adam rinse his face and reach for his own. Adam's make up had been perfect for his look, emphasizing an aggressive sensuality, but without it, fine lashes framed bright blue eyes and he looked younger, fresh faced and sweet, at odds with the edgy hair and detailed suit. As Johnny watched, leaning his hip against the counter, Adam carefully changed his earrings into something only slightly less sparkly and took off most of the chunky rings, leaving a couple plainish bands. Adam's eyes flitted up to Johnny.

"Holy shit." Well, that wasn't very flattering. "You look exactly the same. Your skin is fucking flawless." Well, maybe it was. Adam moved to touch Johnny's face, almost reverently tracing Johnny's eyebrow and cheekbone and lips.

Johnny smiled into Adam's palm as it crossed his mouth. "Well, thank you darling," he replied, "and I'm glad that you are taking care of your skin too." He reached up to cup Adam's face and ran a thumb over his cheek, just beginning to rasp. Then he reached down to Adam's hands. "But if your jewelry goes here, I think we need to add a few more things." He moved his hand to undo the cuff links, ghosting fingers over Adam's wrists, setting them on the counter, then reaching to take out the tie pin and placing it with the cuff links. Johnny reached up to start undoing the tie, but Adam grabbed his hands.

"The rest goes in the closet. In the bedroom." He turned and pulled Johnny to another room, where there was a huge bed facing a huge mirror and a wall of windows that probably had some kind of incredible view when it was light out. Adam shrugged off his jacket and removed the vest, placing them on a chair, then sat to undo his shoes while Johnny took in the details of the room--a nightside table that really was like a table with a very nice iPod dock, speakers around the room, soft lighting, a huge black and white photograph that looked like a close up of something sexy. He was trying to get a better view when Adam suddenly was behind him, wrapping his long arms around him. Johnny turned in his arms and started unknotting the tie again without meeting Adam's eyes. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. He was Johnny Weir, dammit, he was an ingenue, he was totally sexy, people wanted him, Adam wanted him, there was no reason for his heart to be beating so fast. Except that he hadn't actually had sex in like a year, and Adam had probably had more sex since Johnny last got laid than Johnny had had in his entire life, and for all that he postured and whatnot, he didn't want to be a disappointment, he didn't want to come across as lame and practically virginal and fuck, his hands were trembling on Adam's tie. He got it undone and slid the tie through the collar of Adam's shirt, then began to unbutton the shirt, kissing the exposed skin, beautifully pale and freckled, slightly musky. With all the buttons undone, Johnny pushed his shirt off and took him in. It was so different than the men he was used to seeing naked; being a skater he was used to lithe, compact, athletic bodies, and while he was sure Adam was in good shape for having to jump around stage, he was softer, smoother, lacking the edgy definition of someone who didn't just want to be trim but couldn't afford an extra ounce of body fat. It felt comforting. Johnny felt suddenly more in control. He sank to his knees, making the man in front of him groan.

He actually hadn't given head in a while, although it was one of the few things he sometimes allowed himself while training, if the opportunity presented itself. It wasn't like he really had time to go cruising. However, if there were ever a proper time to give his soft palette hell, this was totally it. He ghosted his fingers along Adam's stomach, undoing the large belt buckle--he approved of such touches, even if they weren't visible, you still felt them--and then the button and, ooh, button fly, more buttons, and then sucked on the skin as he pushed everything down, revealing an absolutely lickable treasure trail and a half hard cock that looked extremely promising. Johnny framed Adam's groin with his hands, finally looking up to make eye contact when Adam put his big warm hands on Johnny's shoulders. Adam's eyes were wide and blue, even in the soft light of the bedroom, and his mouth was open. Looking Adam in the eye, he licked his hand and then wrapped it firmly around the base and took the head in his mouth. He started off slowly, learning the details of Adam's cock as it hardened fully, while Adam massaged his shoulders and made soft noises. Johnny pulled off sloppily and looked up, licking his lips.

"Umm, obviously we don't really know each other, but I'd really like to make you come, then make out more, then have you fuck me through the bed when you're ready."

"Oh fuck." Adam hissed out. "That sounds great baby."

Johnny nodded and went back to business with a little more intensity, and Adam seemed to let himself go a little more, as if he had been holding back before. Now he got more into it, rocking his hips as Johnny sucked and pulled, working his hands from Johnny's shoulders to the back of his neck, into his hair, then more fully, squeezing his hands without actually forcing Johnny's head to stay in place or move forward. Johnny shivered at the first taste of precome as it burst out of the soft slit and moved his hand from the base to work at Adam's balls and perineum, damp with sweat. He took as much of Adam's cock into his throat at he could, taking deep breaths through his nose (thank God for pilates), inhaling the warm sexy smell. Adam was starting to feel a little shuddery, his hands destroying what was left of Johnny's styled hair. He came with his hips stuttering into Johnny's mouth, making him cough a little as he swallowed. He gulped in some air and then sucked the last bits from Adam's already softening cock before resting his head on Adam's solid thigh.

Adam still had his hands anchored in Johnny's hair for a few moments before coming back to himself and pulling Johnny up by the shoulders and in for a hard kiss.

"Fuck. That was good. You are unbelievable." Adam's voice was low and throaty and without the make up to cover it, Johnny could see that he was flushed all the way down his chest. Adam kicked his pants the rest of the way off and kissed Johnny more, maneuvering him toward the bed. Johnny let himself be manhandled and laughed as Adam let them fall sideways onto the bed.

"You," Adam said, "are wearing too much, you fucking tease." Johnny laughed again. Adam's hands quickly figured out the webbing holdings his jacket in place (impressive considering how long it took him and Tara to get it right) and pushed it off. In a move after Johnny's own heart, he folded it in half and tossed it onto one of the empty bedside tables before it could get rumpled with the rest of the bed. Then he turned back to Johnny. "Shit," he breathed, "you are, like, all muscle." He splayed his hands across Johnny's chest, absently rubbing at his nipples as he traced the definition of his pecs, his abs, his lats, down to the edge of his pants. "I mean, this isn't for fucking show, this is intense."

As much as Johnny enjoyed someone else appreciating the hard work he put into his body, he was so turned on that now was not the time for teasing touches and careful exploration. He wanted sex. Like, yesterday. He thrust his hips up towards Adam to give the idea. And in case he didn't get the non-verbal hint, Johnny included a verbal one too. "If you don't get these pants off of me NOW, I will cut a bitch." he said. Johnny felt Adam huff a laugh against his stomach before he raised himself up and started in on Johnny's fly. He slid the pants down just a little so that the open V of the fly was stretched tight over Johnny's thighs, revealing black bikini briefs. Adam looked up and arched an eyebrow before mouthing him through the damp fabric, his hot breath making Johnny's skin prickle. "Stop that!" Johnny bit out, "I am NOT in the mood for games right now."

"Ooh, does that mean sometimes you are in the mood for them?" Adam said, grinning.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Now is the time to get ready to fuck me."

Adam's eyes closed to slits and Johnny was pretty sure he growled as he tugged the pants and briefs the rest of the way off. He started mouthing kisses along Johnny's thighs and groin, everywhere but his cock, as punctuation to his comments. "These fucking thighs." kiss "I bet you would be gorgeous riding me." kiss "Seeing your thighs clench..." kiss "I'm going to fuck you so good." kiss "Long and hard." kiss "Until you're sweaty and shaking in my arms." It was killing Johnny.

"Fuck, Adam." He breathed out, "Do me already." Johnny had been squirming his thighs apart while Adam was kissing them to give him better access to the sensitive inside, and now he raised his legs to frame Adam's head. Adam responded to the invitation with sloppy kisses, quickly licking up from his crack to mouth his balls and suck his cock for a moment before extricating himself from Johnny's legs. He rolled across the bed to the non-empty nightstand where he got what Johnny presumed were condoms and lube before fiddling with the ipod and dock on top. A few taps of Adam's fingers and music began to play.

Adam repositioned himself and looked up for a moment. "I like the full sensory experience." Johnny quickly agreed as he let the music--something kind of sexy and edgy--wash over him along with the delicious wet sounds of Adam's mouth on him and the lube on his fingers. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He had been so urgent a minute ago, but now that Adam was sucking at his perineum and rubbing his ass with wet warmth, he was ready for the long haul.

Adam took his time teasing Johnny's hole with blunt fingernails, popping the pad in and out then plunging his finger in while licking around it. He worked his way up to two, then three, expertly finding his prostate and then finding out how Johnny liked it stimulated best. It felt more intense than simply pleasurable, a counterpoint to Adam's mouth which had taken up residence on his cock again. He slurped and sucked away until everything felt blurry for Johnny. Then he pulled off entirely, fingers and mouth both gone. Johnny groaned as Adam looked up at him. Johnny hadn't really been watching, more content to lay back and feel, but now that he was he couldn't tear his eyes away. Adam's hair was a wild black mess, his face flushed pink with a sheen of sweat, his mouth open and damp and swollen. In short, gorgeous.

"Are you gonna be able to keep it up once I start fucking you?" Adam asked, voice raspy. "Because I would fucking love to feel you come around me, but I'd rather get you off now than later - once I'm done fucking you I'm going to be a fucking wreck." Johnny bit his lip, it was a good question. He couldn't always come while he was getting fucked, the sensations too all over to work him up to a climax, but given the situation he thought he'd go for it. The idea of coming, spasming around Adam's cock was too good to pass up.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Adam nodded in reply and rolled on a condom, lubing himself up, and putting more on his hands again, working his fingers back into Johnny as if to make sure he was really ready. Then the fingers were gone and Adam was guiding his cock in, a look of fierce concentration on his face. He slid the head in, groaning, and then teased Johnny with it, popping it in and out to drive him crazy. Adam's preparation had been thorough, and Johnny wasn't really worried about being too tight, but the length of Adam's cock sliding in was going to be epic.

He was right, by the time Adam had pushed all the way in, Johnny was thrashing as much as he could, given that his legs were pinned to his chest under Adam's weight. Adam took a few long slow strokes, adjusting the angle until Johnny gasped out, "yeah, right there" and then began fucking him at a slow pace, dragging in and out, breathing heavily above Johnny.

Johnny focused on getting himself into Adam's rhythm, clenching his abs and ass to work against Adam's weight.

"I want to see more of you." Adam breathed against Johnny's knee, "I'm going to flip us, push against my shoulders." And then Adam grabbed Johnny's knees and flipped them. It took them a moment to get readjusted, to find the right position and rhythm again, but Adam had been right. This was a much better view. Adam's flush went all the way down his chest, his freckles standing out in contrast. Johnny loved watching the movement of his body as he continued to fuck him while running his hands over Johnny's thighs and cock, reaching up to pinch his nipples. Johnny was torn between watching and closing his eyes to just feel and hear. When Adam took a firm grip on his hips and told him to jack himself off, he decided to go with feeling--Adam's hands hot and tight on his hipbones, his own hands slick with palm sweat and lube from Adam running over his cock, just the way he liked, Adam's cock deep inside him, not so much good as right--and then suddenly he was coming, spilling over his hands, and spattering onto Adam's chest. He continued to jerk himself off with erratic motions, not caring if he was making a mess. And just as Adam had predicted, his ass clenching uncontrollably around Adam's dick was intense and Adam was obviously trying to manage longer strokes, extend the feeling all along his length. Johnny let his hands moved to Adam's chest to brace himself, smearing come across it. He gave into the sudden urge to start talking dirty.

"Oh fuck Adam, you look so hot covered in sweat and semen. Are you about to come in my ass? Yeah, you are, you fucking are, come on do it." Johnny started helping with the thrusts more, using his legs to lift up and down and then Adam was coming too, shuddering again and again, jerkily, before going limp beneath Johnny, chest heaving. Johnny didn't move from his position straddling Adam, content for a moment to watch Adam's afterglow. When both of their breathing had come back, Johnny rolled off and laid beside Adam so that they were both on their backs, too overheated to touch more than one leg starfished across another. Johnny felt hyperaware, as he always did after sex, as Adam reached down to get rid of the condom. Blow jobs made him sleepy, sex made him super awake, so he let his mind start racing, distracted by random thoughts about his week, his plans, tv shows and magazines he had recently seen, while Adam got up and disappeared for a moment before returning with a dry towel and wet washcloth. He wiped and toweled Johnny off, first a quick swipe of arms, legs, and chest to get rid of some of the sweat, then carefully attention to his ass, then a full body dry off ending with an almost gentle face wipe. Johnny smiled at the fastidiousness of it all as Adam repeated the process on himself with a separate cloth.

The music kept playing, and when Adam laid back down, he entwined his hand with Johnny's. "That was great."

"Yeah."

Their fingers played together. "Umm, I know most people sleep after sex, but I'm usually too wired." Adam said finally. "So I hope you don't mind if I get up and make some food or something, I hate pretending to sleep."

"No, I'm the same way. Let's go."

Adam pulled on some sleep pants from somewhere, Johnny borrowed a too big t-shirt to put on over his own underwear and together they made grilled cheese in the kitchen, high on endorphins, eating and talking and laughing until they started to come down. Then they went back to the bedroom and settled in for the night. Adam dropped one last kiss on Johnny's head, and felt Johnny's hand squeeze at him in response. A good start to the weekend.


End file.
